


Dressing Room Intimacy

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Mai and Jounouchi help each other prepare for impending dates. Gen request on the prompt "One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc." and the specified situation~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptographic_Delurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptographic_Delurk/gifts).



Mai exhaled. “Have you ever worn a tie before?” She reached out and loosed the rumpled knot around Jounouchi’s neck.

“It’s not like I work in an office.” He flushed and eyed a corner of the room as Mai adjusted the tie and smoothed his suit jacket.

“You’d better get used to it if this is going to be… you know… a thing.” She nudged him with her elbow and retreated into the bathroom with an emerald green evening gown.

“It is!” he called. “I mean… I think it is.” He rocked on his heels and looked around. This wasn’t the first time he had been in Mai’s room, but being here by himself was strange, like stepping into foreign territory. Foreign territory that had lace curtains and smelled like flowers. “I guess I can never tell with him.”

Mai emerged, shaking her head and smiling. “Don’t get worked up over nothing. You’re nervous enough already.” She turned and lifted her hair. “Can you zip this the rest of the way?”

“Um-” Jounouchi stared, and his blush deepened. This was like a scene from an old movie, and Mai was every inch a starlet. He wondered how many people would kill for this view. Her date was probably at the top of that list.

Mai’s laughter snapped him out of his trance. “I know how good this looks on me, but you have other plans tonight, remember? And so do I.”

“Right. Right.” Jounouchi gingerly grasped the edge of the dress and tugged at the zipper. Jasmine and sandalwood wafted from her golden curls. “You do this on purpose.”

“You know I do. Seriously, though. I hate this thing. It gets stuck, and my hair gets caught…” She clutched the front of the dress to keep the material from sliding around. “While we’re at it, can you grab that necklace for me?”

“This one?” A glittering purple sapphire swung from the chain in Jounouchi’s hand. He fastened it around her neck and grinned as she turned around. “You’re stunning, Miss Kujaku.”

“I guess I’m not so bad.” She poked him in the chest. “You’d better be careful, though. His eyes might fall out of his head.”

“When he sees you, they probably will.”

“When he sees you.”

Jounouchi started. “I’m- it’s just a suit.”

“An uptight guy like that… watch out tonight. That’s all I’m saying.” She winked and patted his shoulder. “I still have hair and makeup to worry about. Go on, we’ll catch up later.”

He paused in the doorway. “Mai… you really think I look alright?”

“You’re going to knock him dead. I promise. Get out of here and do it, already.”


End file.
